


Sway

by fayetastical



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayetastical/pseuds/fayetastical
Summary: Sway/swā/verbmove slowly backward and forward or from side to side
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Well it certainly didn't take me long before writing in my one true FFXIV love, lol. My darling baby ;_; Who else cried for like, an hour, while playing through the last 5 or 6 quests in 5.3?? Emotional roller coaster, Yoshi-P was NOT kidding.

The hippogryphs really stood no chance, regardless of their number, against the majority of Scions of the Seventh Dawn along with the Warrior of both Light and Darkness. Y’shtola arrived just in time to help finish the last of them off. There was a party that evening, with everything that had happened recently - another Ascian bested, the Scions return, G’raha’s own return and subsequent acceptance of the Scions’ offer - everyone was in need of a relaxed, joyful evening..

Later on, with the majority of the party-goers deep into their cups, laughing and singing - it always amazed Kh’aelia how quickly the songs were created and even how much quicker they caught on. Kh’aelia himself is off to the side leaning against the wall, a mostly empty cup held loosely in his hand, smiling softly as he looks on at Thancred regaling those around him with tales of the First. 

A hand reaches out and rests on Kh’aelia’s arm. He startles slightly, turning towards the newcomer. Kh’aelia grins when he sees who it is, “G’raha.” Kh’aelia’s voice is quiet as he looks at the red-haired miqo’te next to him.

G’raha returns his smile, “My friend, may I speak with you a moment?” He gestures behind him, towards the hall leading back into the Solar. Kh’aelia nods, and moves to follow the other down the hall, dropping his cup off at a random table along the way. They move down the hall and into another room. The noises from the party become muted as the door shuts behind them.

Kh’aelia steps over to the desk off to one side, and rests his hip against the edge, looking over at G’raha as he stands just inside the door. His wringing his hands together, Kh’aelia notes with a smirk, showing G’raha is feeling some nerves for whatever he wants to say.

G’raha clears his throat, “We’ve all been busy lately, with Elidibus, crossing the rift, and resealing the tower, but I had hoped to have a moment of your time,” He stepped closer to Kh’aelia as he spoke, “It has felt too long a time since we had a moment to speak alone, though I know that is not entirely the case.”

The light haired miqo’te’s smirk softened back into a smile as G’raha spoke. Being one of few words, Kh’aelia let G’raha speak, knowing that he would get to the crux of what he wanted to say eventually.

“In any case,” G’raha clears his throat as he comes to a stop in front of Kh’aelia, once again wringing his hands together, “I felt in need of reassurance, that is, a confirmation of that which I already know, yet wish to seek anway. Since my awakening here in the Source, I have had many talks with the other Scions, but not enough with you to know your thoughts on the matter. I had mentioned before the climb up Mt Gulg, my intentions for after saving the First - of traveling with a lost companion. There is no secret now of who I spoke of, I’m sure you are aware. The confirmation I seek, the reassurance, is that you welcome me by your side. The rational mind knows this is the case, however - you are aware how the mind can work.”

As G’raha finishes his small speech, Kh’aelia reaches forward and tugs gently on his scarf, a light enough movement to not dislodge the way it rests around his shoulders, but it’s enough that G’raha sways forward into Kh’aelia’s space. The taller miqo’te reaches a hand up and gently places it against the redhead’s cheek, thumb caressing just under his eye. Kh’aelia leans in and, ever so gently, presses his lips to G’raha’s. The only sound is G’raha’s soft noise of surprise before his hands land on Kh’aelia’s hips and he presses back against him. His hands are warm against Kh’aelia’s skin, and a light shudder goes through him at the touch, the coins on his casaque chiming quietly with the movement. 

After another long moment, Kh’aelia pulls back, the corners of his mouth turning up into another small smile, gaze soft as he looks at G’raha, thumb still moving gently across his cheek. G’raha’s eyes remain close for another moment, cheeks flushing lightly, his ears flicking back in a minute motion of joy. The hand not resting on G’raha’s cheek moves to his back, sliding down to rest above the start of the other miqo’te’s tail, pulling G’raha closer against his own chest. HIs voice is as soft as his smile when he speaks.

“I wish to always have you by my side.”

The answering smile from G’raha is enough to blind another, for how bright his joy shines through. “Then there, I shall remain,” He intones back to Kh’aelia, before swaying forward once more, flush against him, and pressing his lips to the other’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [Tumblr](https://fayetastical.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fayetastical%22). I'm trying to be more active (OTL) and post more to twitter than just FFXIV screenshots.


End file.
